


You Made Me Open My Eyes

by Kiddoweirdstuff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Carl Manfred, Androids, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, Cute, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Family, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Wingman Carl Manfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddoweirdstuff/pseuds/Kiddoweirdstuff
Summary: You could say that Markus was lucky android. His life with Carl couldn't be better. There is nothing more that he would want more.Or that's how it is until one day Leo appears to Manfred mansion asking money with android called Simon. Suddenly Markus wants something androids shouldn't want. Luckily Carl is happy to help his mechanic son.





	You Made Me Open My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote because I felt like it  
> ~Kiddo

Sand was rasping under Markus’ feet and Carl’s wheelchair’s tires. Sun was warming the air of spring day. Perfect day for shopping and walk in a park. Carl usually didn’t want to leave the mansion and preferred sending Markus to the city alone. Maybe it was increasing amount of sunlight or just humans’ need for fresh air that had caused this. Caused Carl to actually want to go outside. Markus runs a scan: “ _Fresh air is good for you Carl. Detroit air is currently 20% oxygen_ ,”. Carl hums as Markus keeps pushing his wheelchair on a sidewalk. “Thanks Markus.” When the pair passes CyberLife’s supply store Markus’ eyes study the saleswindow. Those are smaller stores, they don’t carry any actual androids but instead offer accessories and spare parts for androids. Also some fancy extra equipments that you could either attach to your android or switch with other parts. Carl turns on his chair to look at Markus and then the store: “Want something? We can stop there on our way back,”. Markus focused back to Carl and pushing the wheelchair. He smiled to himself: “ _No. I don’t need any spare parts_ ,” simple answer. “But I asked if you want something,” Carl sighed. _“I don’t want anything, Carl. Androids can’t want anything,_ ”. Carl’s hands rested on man’s own knees. “Is that you or your programming talking?” Markus let out a chuckle: “ _No Carl really. I don’t want anything_ ,”. Carl’s shrug. “If you say so Markus,”.

 

After shopping some art supplies and food Markus and Carl walked back home. Taking longer way to home is maybe the best decision. Park is full of people and their androids enjoying their day. Sky was blue and trees and grass was green. Sunlight warmed Markus’ biocomponents and spring wind cooled his face. "Markus…", Carl's voice returned him back to reality from his thoughts. " _Yeah_ ?", Markus turned to look down at the man on the wheelchair. "Lets go the long way. I would like to enjoy more of the nature,". " _Sure_ ,".

 

" _Welcome home, Carl. Welcome home, Markus,_ " robotic voice welcomed them back home and door closed behind them. "Anything new from Leo?" Carl asked as Markus pushed him towards living room while carrying the shopping bags. " _No. I'm sorry Carl,_ " Markus answered and opened the doors. "Don't be,". Markus pushed Carl inside to the living room. What was waiting them made him stop right after entering the room. Even Carl looked surprised.

 

Leo Manfred was sitting on the couch and sipping some liquor from fancy class. His eyes puffy and his whole spirit seemed… threatening. Markus didn't even need to scan him to know he was high. And from the movement that Carl made Markus could also reason that he knew too. The thing that actually made him stop wasn’t the fact that Leo was there. That's actually pretty normal. What wasn’t normal was the android standing next to the couch. It was male and just little shorter than Markus, skinnier and had blond hair, it was also wearing normal house android outfit. He couldn’t see its face because it was looking at the ground. "Leo?" Carl rolled on his own forwards. "Oh… Hi dad. You weren’t home so I let myself in," Leo drink the rest of the liquid in his class with one gulp. "Leo, what are you doing here?". "I came because I was hoping that you could lend some money for me,". Carl stopped right after that sentence. "Why do you need more money? I just gave you some,". "Well you know… I need some for my business and stuff…".

 

Markus scanned the blond android.

**MODEL PL600**

**Domestic assistant**

**Serial number: #501 743 923**

**Owner: Leo Manfred**

_Leo has an android?_ "What kind of business?" Carl crossed his arms on his chest and Markus put the bags on the floor. "Well you know… Little bit of everything," Leo looked even more nervous than usual. Carl probably realized it because he decided to change the subject: “You got yourself an android?”. Leo smirked and tapped his fingers against his knee. “Yeah. It kind of just happened. Got it in exchange for some… stuff. I was planning to either sell it or rent it. What am I supposed to do with household android? I live in small apartment and keeping that thing around costs money. It’s not even that useful,”. Then he reaches his hand to give the class in his hand to the android: “Hey, plastic. Take this away and wash it,”. The android raised its head and took the glass from Leo’s hand: “ _Yes, Mr. Manfred_ ,”. Markus couldn’t help but stare at the android. He was the most beautiful thing in the world. Not even the most mesmerizing painting in the World would come even close to the android. His eyes were the color of most vivid cornflowers and not even Carl’s painting would capture how gorgeous they were. “Markus….  Markus?”, once again Carl’s voice cut through his thoughts and it pulled his eyes away from the android. Carl had caught him staring at it: “ _Yeah?_ ”. “Could you show him the kitchen and where to put the glass? I want to talk with Leo,”. It takes couple of minutes for Markus to understand: “ _Yes, Carl. Follow me,_ ”. And as Markus carries the groceries to kitchen the blond android follows him.

 

As Leo’s android was rinsing the glass Markus decided to empty the bags into the fridge. Every once in a while Markus steals a glance of beautiful android. His skin milky white, hair blond like an angel and dazzling bright eyes. In that moment Makus can’t think anything in the Universe that would be as stunning. “ _Need any help?_ ” other android’s even more angelic voice breaks the silence. Markus doesn’t know how to answer. Then: “ _Sure,_ ” and the android reaches into one of the bags to start unpacking. They stay silent for moment. Then Markus asks: “ _What’s your name?_ ”. The blond android stares at him with surprised expression for long moment: “ _Simon… my name is Simon,”._ Smile plays on Markus’ lips: _“That’s very pretty name_ ,”. He feels how his own thirium pump is speeding up it shouldn’t.

**Biocomponent #9474 overheating**

Markus can see how Simon smiles shyly and blue tint covers the pale cheeks. He didn’t even know household androids could blush. Then Simon’s eyes travel back to look at the ground. Delicate hands give him eggs to put in the fridge. “ _What is your name?_ ” Markus smiles at Simon even tho the other one isn’t looking: “ _I’m Markus,_ ”. They stay silent until the bags are empty and fridge is full of food for Carl.

 

Markus is just about to ask Simon how he ended up to Leo. When Leo suddenly appears at the door. He doesn’t look too happy and his first instinct is to check Carl. Leo stops at there.”Let’s go fucking piece of garbage,” Leo’s voice sounds even angrier than he looks. Then Markus understands that he means Simon. The blond turns to look at Markus one last time. “ _It was nice to meet you Markus,_ ”. “ _You too Simon,”._ Then Leo starts to drag Simon towards the outdoor from poor androids wrist. Markus follows them like a shark but stops next to Carl at living room. Door closes loudly after Leo and Simon leaving the two alone in the house. Markus can’t help himself and keeps staring at the door like Simon would come back in any minute. He already misses those eyes and that shy angel from the kitchen. Or he would if android could miss something. Then Carl’s wheelchair rolls forwards. “Did you like the android? You look worried Markus,”. “ _He was the most beautiful thing in the World_ …”, the answer had escaped from Markus’ lips before he could examen them. He isn’t supposed to say things like that, think like that. Carl’s next question is the one that actually surprises him. “But would you be happy with any android that is the same model or is it just that one?” Again Markus knows that he isn’t supposed to feel or want but somehow… “ _No. Only Simon,_ ”. “Simon? He told you his name?”. “ _I asked.Carl I… I’m scared I don’t know what is happening to me. I’m breaking,_ ”. There was unfamiliar twist on Markus’ chest.

**Check bicomponent #9474 for possible damage**

**Bicomponent #9474 checked: not any damage**

“You want something Markus. You want that android,”.

 

After that conversation everything went normally until next morning. Markus was playing chess with Carl when he heard it. Door opening and: “ _Welcome, Leo,”._ Then he heard steps coming to their direction. There was actually two pairs of feet. The other one, too even to be human’s steps. _That must be Simon!_ Markus isn’t supposed to be excited but somehow he is. He have to hold himself back so he wouldn’t rush to the hall. Then the living room door opens and Leo walks in. Simon comes right after him. His head is once again looking down so you can’t see his face. When he closes the door behind him Simon quickly lifts his head to steal a glance of Markus and he smiles before looking back down. Markus wants to talk to him but… he can’t. “You called me yesterday, dad. What do you want?” Leo says as he leans against the couch. _Carl had called to Leo? Why?_ “Yeah. I have something I need to ask you. I know I said yesterday that I wouldn’t give you money but…. I would like to buy something from you, “ Carl says as he rolls away from chess board. Both Leo and Markus look at him with surprised expression. “What? What would you want to buy?” Leo is suddenly standing straight. His father had took off guard. “I want to buy your android,” Carl says and rolls towards Simon. That made everyone else in the room think if they heard him correctly. Leo looked surprised, Markus almost fell from his chair and Simon had to look up from the ground. That’s when Markus realized that Carl is doing this… for him. “My… android?” Leo looks at his father with questioning face. Then he turns to look at Simon: “This thing?”.  Then Leo’s hand reaches for Simon’s wrist again and shakes the android. “Why would you want this one. It’s old, useless and broken. You could get new one from the town.” Markus can see Simon bite his bottom lip. Then he feels it the pull to save the android. Carl rolls close to Simon like examining him. “I know he is old and maybe not in as good shape as new one but I want exactly this one. I need other android. This house has lots of things that need to be done and Markus needs some help.

 

Simon’s sad blue eyes turned up to look at Markus green eyes. Those eyes show hope. Markus wants to hug the android, he wants to save the android, he wants to… love Simon. Androids can’t want anything. There is the pull again. He wants Simon he wants to hold the other android.

**Don’t want anything**

Red wall stands in front of Markus he has never felt anything like that. The pull… comes from the wall. Nothing like this has never happened before. This isn’t part of his programming. Then it feels like he’s leaving his body. He need to break that wall. Somehow he knows exactly what to do. His body trembling. He punches the wall. Again and again until the red chatters and disappears. It’s like his eyes open to a new world.

**Save Simon**

“ _Carl I…._ ” He tries to talk to Carl but man just lifts his hand on the air. “Not now Markus,” that’s exactly how easy it is to make Markus silent. Then Carl looks back at Leo: “How much do you want?”. Leo thinks for a second before smirking and pulling Simon’s wrist. “How about 9 000 dollars?” That sounds too expensive for old model that is already used, even for Markus. “ _Carl…_ ” Markus tries to interrupt the conversation he needs to talk to Carl. “9 000 sounds good that’s it then. Markus, make a payment to Leo’s bank account,” Carl says as he backs away. “ _Right up Carl,”._

 

After checking the payment from his phone Leo leaves without saying a word. Leaving Simon stand next to the couch still staring at the floor. Markus isn’t sure what to do but Carl suddenly breaks the silence. “Hey boy, Simon, was it? Welcome to the house. Markus show him around,”  Carl starts to roll towards his studio. Simon’s delicate voice makes him stop on his way: “ _Thank you Mr. Manfred. I must inform you that you could have bought new PL600 android with half of the money you just used. Why would you want me?”_ Carl chuckles and turns back to look at the android. “I know but my mechanic son has taken a liking on you and I only want to offer the best for him. And please call me Carl,”. Simon looks up at his new owner and smiles, “ _Thank you. How can I help you in your home?_ “. Carl laughs, “You were right Markus, he is beautiful,”. Simon jerks a little and blue color covers his cheeks when he looks at Markus. “Aw look at that son. I think he likes you too…. I will be in the studio while you two look around,”. Markus turns to look at Carl, the man called him son, twice. “ _I… thank you Carl. I don’t know what to say,”._ Carl smiles and rolls to his studio, “Just take the boy to a tour and tell about the house ways of doing,”. Markus just smiles happily: “ _Call me if you need help Carl,_ ”. Carl just waved and left to the studio leaving Markus and Simon alone. Markus doesn’t know what to say he just stares at the angelic android in front of him. The beauty stares back at him. “ _I…._ ”. “ _You think I’m beautiful?_ ” Markus is taken back because of those words, “ _What?_ ”. Simon smiled, “ _Carl told you said I’m beautiful. Is it true?_ ” Markus makes a swallow motion even tho there isn’t anything to swallow, “ _The most beautiful thing in the World,”._ Simon’s lips part but blond doesn’t  know what to say. Markus’ hand reaches for Simon’s hand. He is about to drag blond after him but something happens.

 

The skin of Markus’ hand disappears leaving only the white android body underneath. Then he sees everything. Everything that Simon has gone through. Kid, parents, family, kid dying, fists everywhere, other man, then more fists, once again other man, this time with a bat, he feels the pain, fear but then there is Markus, it feels warm, safe, happiness, love.

**Biocomponent #9474 speed limit reached**

Markus’ thirium pump hits in his chest and it hurts. He reaches back to catch the other android in his arms.

**Love Simon**

“ _Don’t be scared. I got you. You are free,”._ Simon’s body trembled in his arms. Led went bright red Markus knew what was happening. “ _You can do it Simon. Become free,”._

  
The android in his arms stood up and looked at Markus with those cornflower blue eyes. Tears running down on pale cheeks. _How can someone be so beautiful even when crying?_ Simon’s led change from red to yellow. His arm reaching to touch Markus as making sure he was real. _“Markus….”_ but the dark man interrupted him, “ _You are so perfect Simon,”._ Markus held Simon’s hand interlocking their fingers. This time even Simon’s skin peeled off. Hands glowed blue light as Simon leaned against Markus. “ _You made me open my eyes,”_ Markus smiled, “ _But you opened mine first,”._


End file.
